


Coffee

by songofgallifrey



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/songofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irving Braxiatel has a luxurious coffee machine. Unfortunately, it can't be said the same for Gallifrey's coffee and Narvin is in desperate need of it. Braxiatel/Narvin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

The one thing that Irving Braxiatel missed the most when he was on Gallifrey and not on his Collection was his coffee machine. Oh, he had a coffee machine in his office but it was nowhere near as grand or as luxurious as the one he had on his collection and more often than not, other Time-Lord’s would come seeking into his office to make a quick brew, especially Narvin.

Narvin came in the most. Mostly because the other Time-Lord hardly slept due to him constantly working all the time and Irving wondered if he was doing that on purpose just so he could have some of his coffee. 

The doors to his office opened and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Narvin edging towards the coffee machine. “Coffee again Coordinator?”

Narvin stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes as though in a trance before giving a dejected sigh. “Yes, coffee again. I have come to the realisation that our equivalent of Coffee is nowhere near as tasty as the ones you provide.”

“I know,” Irving gave a coy smile and he looked up at Narvin for the first time who opened his eyes, looking at him suspiciously. “I only provide the best.”

“Might I have a drink of Coffee then? You see, I have some rather urgent work to attend to within the next 30 microspans and I simply do not have the energy to force myself to stay awake through this tiresome ordeal.” 

“Now, now Narvin, if I continue for you to allow daily access to my coffee machine I fear our colleagues might get a tad jealous.” 

“…Jealous over Coffee? Brax, don’t be so ridiculous.”

“It’s true Narvin and besides with the amount you are using I might have to start charging people. Coffee doesn’t come cheaply you know, especially the good stuff!” Irving tusked.  “But…I have a proposal.”

“A proposal?” Narvin cocked an eyebrow. “ _Really?”_

Irving got up from behind his desk, trailing his index finger lazily against the mahogany wood as he made his way over towards Narvin, an air of smugness about him.  “I get to hold your hand when you come in here for coffee break.”

Narvin blinked furiously and cleared his throat as he held his gaze, refusing to back down from Irving’s gaze. “You can hold my hand for….half a span if I get access to your coffee machine for the day.”

“Only half?”

“…Five-eighths.” 

“And no gloves.” Irving almost sing-song. 

“Braxiatel-”

“No gloves.”

Narvin gave a roll of his eyes. “Fine, no gloves.”

“No gloves _and_ two days.”

Narvin knew there was no other way to avoid this and Braxiatel was getting exactly what he wanted. Had Irving planned this precise moment? Of course he has. He probably planned it last century knowing how his mind worked but Narvin needed coffee, desperatly and there was no way on Gallifrey he was going to survive another day on crap coffee. Besides, Braxiatel may give him a nice hand massage in the process. 

“Deal.”


End file.
